Our earlier filed patent application, Appl. Ser. No. 10/978096, filed 11/01/04, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes an electrosurgical instrument for removing intervertebral tissue for treating spinal ailments. Among the surgical procedures used for treating spinal ailments are cervical disc surgery (implant of another material as a substitute for a removed cervical disc), vertebroplasty with an adhesive for treatment of osteoporotic fractures, intervertebral disc prosthesis, and mechanical stabilizing of adjacent discs. Many of these procedures and other similar spinal treatments employ as the substitute adhesive material polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) using in situ chemical activation or visible-light activation. However, adverse events during this procedure with this material may arise, namely, exothermal polymerization of the PMMA causing a temperature elevation high enough to possible lead to soft tissue or bone necrosis. This rise in temperature, which unavoidably accompanies the polymerization process, is exacerbated by the poor heat conduction of the vertebral anatomy. See, for example, “Temperature Elevation After Vertebroplasty With PMMA in the Goat Spine”, by Verlaan et al., Journal of Biomedical Materials Research, 2003 Oct 15; 67B (1): 581-5.